jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Recruit Reymond
Early Life As a child Rey wanted to become a member of the FBI, He started taking Criminal Justice Classes in college and graduated in 2012 He started Training for the FBI SWAT in early 2013, before getting a full time job with the FBI in December of 2014. After completing his recruitment process Personality Rey is a very arrogant and rude person, often blaming others for issues he indeed caused and really was considered a "hassle" by fellow law enforcement agents that worked with him. Operaton "Blue Thunder" (2015) In march of 2015, Rey and two other FBI agents were sent to investigate a terrorist compound in the eastern front of Mexico, about 22 miles from the border. It turns out that they had actually found a secret drug cartel passage in the hide-out and were able to kill any people in the area associated with the drug trafficking. The trio then bring back the several drugs for evidence. Nico Virus Epidemic (Late 2017) After being assigned a role in the investigation by the FBI, Rey is joined by Jamal Tyrone and Leon in an investigation of a biological outbreak in the eastern part of Tokyo Japan. "Death..." After rescuing Nico Yazawa from the hospital, the trio are confronted by the Nemesis T-type a biological weapon created by Umbrella to stop the trio. After confronting the Nemesis head on Rey is grabbed by the creature and killed instantly after the creature snaps his neck in too. After the mission he is given a funeral and all three men from the mission attend it. His final words were "Whatever happens I'm going to handle it first.." Revival After being assumed dead for nearly 7 months, Reymond had actually confronted Jamal during the 2018 New Mexico Outbreak After the trio assumed he was dead and evacuated the area during the Tokyo outbreak a missile was set to blow up the entire city within just 2 hours. The very broken Rey gad managed to survive and escape the outskirts of Tokyo and found a zombie infested airfield about 2 miles away from the U.S Army border around the city. With the facility being abandoned and with an F-16 Fighter jet ready for take off Rey managed to fly out of Japan about 1 minute before the entire city was destroyed by a U.S Missile Strike. He swore vengeance against the trio for letting him "die" and began to make a plan about getting revenge when he flew back to New York. The T-Virus in New Mexico After laying low for about two months and healing from his wounds Rey managed to purchase samples of the T-Virus via the black market on the deep web and was able to have them delivered to a drop off near his home. After he acquired the virus he then began his search for Jamal's current location and found he had a home purchased in the eastern part of New Mexico. The Infection After finding out where Jamal was living, Rey began to prepare himself by having the T-Virus he purchased being lifted into a AC-130 and being dropped over the middle of New Mexico. Within just hours of him dropping the Virus he witnessed hundreds of News reports of "Riots" occurring all over the city. The entire part of New Mexico City was quarantined within 15 hours and a special task force was sent to investigate. Final Encounter With Jamal After realizing Jamal was apart of the Special Task Force to investigate the city Rey Immediately found a place to hide near the city in order to ambush the team. After he had listened for radio signals over an radio he had brought Rey heard that the Special Task Force was heading towards his location to investigate the area for any "Umbrella Evidence" He then took refuge in a barn and waited for Jamal to arrive. Rey then realized that Jamal was also joined by his own fellow agent, Leon S Kennedy. Leon and Jamal then arrived in a 4x4 to search the area for evidence and the two split up. Jamal was then assigned to investigate the area of the barn. Upon reaching the barn he was ambushed by Rey who had startled him. "You left me for dead, now your going to see the recruit's REAL potential...." Reymond without hesitation, then pulled out a T-Virus Syringe and injected himself with it. Within seconds he transformed into a B.O.W (Bio Organic Weapon) Jamal was stunned, he had never imagined what was going to do and now he had to choose between life or death. Jamal then pulled out his Combat Machine Gun and put as many bullets into the Monster as he could, The creature then absorbed all of his shots and stabbed Jamal with his claw like arm. Jamal was damaged, but refused to quit, he then dodged a stab attempt from the giant monster and then in time equipped a Pump Shotgun. using the Shotgun Jamal didn't waste time and blasted multiple shells into the creature causing it to fall onto the ground. Jamal then took advantage of the opportunity and then shot the creature's exposed heart and it then collapsed to the floor below. Jamal then escaped the farm and escaped via a 4x4. The Escape While Jamal was driving he heard on the Jeep's radio that a airstrike on New Mexico City was going to occur in 45 minutes and then preceded to pick up Leon from the Ranch next to the farm. Leon was informed that they had to escape through a Subway Tram about 18 Miles from their location, Jamal then clenched his foot on the gas pedal harder and drove to the subway. Once they arrived they then discovered an empty train, Leon then went to search the train for any supplies/survivors. As soon as Leon entered the train the Tyrant broke through the ceiling and confronted Jamal again. This time however the creature had gone through a second mutation and his claw grew making it twice as large compared to the previous encounter. The Creature then ran towards Jamal and preceded to punch him knocking him onto the floor, Jamal was hit so hard he had shattered his left arms bone and was badly injured. Leon then Screams "Use This!!" and threw a RPG-7 he had found in the train near Jamal. The Tyrant was closing in on Jamal and ready to finish his off. Jamal then moved out of the way of the Tyrant and the creature got it's claw stuck into the concrete floor. Jamal then picked up the Rocket Launcher and shot it at the B.O.W making it shatter into a million pieces... The Two then escaped with a Train and headed for Arizona minutes before a Hellstorm Airstrike destroyed the entire city completely. Jamal and Leon escape and Jamal would never forget what had happened that day, as he was betrayed by someone who he thought lacked any potential, Jamal then began to question himself and swore never to lose another life for himself.